


Something About Her

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [33]
Category: General Hospital, South of Nowhere
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smile covered his face as he realized that there was something about her. Something that made him love Sam more and more each day. It was how wonderful a person she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Her

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandoms: General Hospital/South Of Nowhere  
Title: Something About Her  
Characters: Sam Morgan/Sean Miller  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Sean Miller  
Rating/Warnings: PG, Crossover, Het.  
Summary: A smile covered his face as he realized that there was something about her. Something that made him love Sam more and more each day. It was how wonderful a person she was.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital, South Of Nowhere, or anything you recognize and I don't claim to.  
Words: 153 without title and ending.

Word to use: Stripped

Drabble # 33: Something About Her

Sean watched as Sam stripped off her clothes and then headed for the shower, wondering how he had gotten so lucky to have her in his life and as his wife.

She was an amazing woman who was kind and loved being around lots of people. That was a good thing since they both had big families and lots of friends.

Sometime later Sean looked up when Sam came out of the bathroom, dressed once more and began to towel dry her hair. When she got in bed beside him, he took her into his arms.

He held her close and kissed his wife's cheek. Sean smiled when she curled into his arms and relaxed as he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

A smile covered his face as he realized that there was something about her. Something that made him love Sam more and more each day. It was how wonderful a person she was.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
